On the wings of love
by madelinear
Summary: A nighttime visitor. Very short. No names, you have to use your noggins to figure this one out!


The wings of love  
By *Sugar Princess*  
  


Disclaimer: The song, the man, and the woman don't belong to me. No names are given, but you're all bright, so you should be able to figure it out. The baby DOES belong to me. Ain't he a cute lil' critter?  
  
  
The baby started to fuss. He moved in his sleep, his small hand creeping up to his mouth. He sniffled in his sleep, snuggling closer into a stuffed animal. He clutched a blue blanket in his tiny fist. But a bear and a blanket were no comfort to this little one. He woke up, and started to whimper.  
  
She entered the room quietly, crossing to the crib in an effortless motion. She leaned down and brushed her finger along the baby's silky cheek. The baby's small lips trembled.  
  
"Shhh..." said the woman. The baby only whimpered again.  
  
Sighing, the woman leaned down. Her hair fell down like a curtain into the crib, and the baby reached a small hand out to touch it. "Ah ah ah." the woman scolded, picking him up gently.  
  
Bringing him close to her heart, she crossed to the window. The silver light cast over the baby, who let out a shuddery breath.  
  
His gray eyes looked, puzzled, at the woman. He opened his mouth and let out a tiny cry.  
  
"No, no, no, little one." the woman cooed. She jiggled the baby a little, swaying side to side.  
  
She opened her mouth and started to sing.  
  
"On wings of a wind o'er the dark rolling sea  
Angels are coming to watch o'er thy sleep;"  
  
Content, the baby settled down. The woman smiled.  
  
"Angels are coming to watch over thee,  
So list' to the wind coming over the sea.  
Hear the wind blow, love, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow."  
  
The baby cooed, reaching a tiny hand out to wrap the small fingers around a lock of hair. This time, she allowed it.  
  
"The currachs are sailing way out on the blue,  
Chasing the herrings of silvery hue.  
Silver the herring and silver the sea  
Soon they'll be silver for my love and me."  
  
Abruptly, she stopped. "Your daddy'll make sure of that." The baby whimpered and she waggled her finger in front of his face. Fascinated, he let the her hair drop and took hold of her finger.  
  
She smiled and swayed, and resumed her song.  
  
"Hear the wind blow, love, hear the wind blow,"  
  
The baby yawned and let her finger go.  
  
"Hang your head over, hear the wind blow."  
  
The baby was asleep in her arms. Smiling, she went back over to the crib and lowered the baby into it. She stroked his soft cheek and brushed back a lock of black hair. "You look just like your papa." she whispered, drawing her finger along his arm. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.  
  
Without warning, the woman disappeared.  
  
The door creaked open. A man with tousled black hair and bleary gray eyes entered. Yawning, he made his way over to the crib and gazed down onto his son.  
  
Sighing, he ran his finger up and down his arm.  
  
He thought that he had heard the baby fussing, but it must have been just the wind, for here he was, sleeping like a little angel. The man smiled. He leaned down and kissed his cheek.  
  
The baby moved, and the man moved back. He sat down in the rocker, and rocking gently, sat there.  
  
It was not long before he fell back to sleep.  
  
The voice came from the shadows, of perhaps from the moon. It might have been inside of his dreams, or maybe it surrounded him. Whatever or wherever it came from, the lyrical voice reached the man's dream, for in it, he could hear the song, and he could see who sung it.  
  
"_On wings of a wind o'er the dark rolling sea  
Angels are coming to watch o'er thy sleep;  
Angels are coming to watch over thee,  
So list' to the wind coming over the sea.  
Hear the wind blow, love, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.  
The currachs are sailing way out on the blue,  
Chasing the herrings of silvery hue.  
Silver the herring and silver the sea  
Soon they'll be silver for my love and me  
Hear the wind blow, love, hear the wind blow,  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow..._"  
  
  
  
Yeah, it's over. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
